violetedenchaptersfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Eden
Biography Violet Eden is the main character and heroine in this series. She is a Grigori, a half human, half angel warrior. Her mother died after childbirth and her angel-maker is of the Sole, the highest rank of the angels. With this, she has access to the power of traveling between the realms and the 'sight', a type of vision that allows her to map her surroundings in bird's eye view, strip exiles' powers against their will and immobilize them. In addition to her powers, the silver markings on her wrist are her own permanent version of the Grigori wristbands. Further, into the series, she discovers her blood beneath the markings possesses the power to destroy angels in physical form and exiles alike. As well as being the angels greatest creation, she is also their greatest threat. She is currently the only Grigori known to be made by one of the Sole and to carry both the essence of the light and dark. Physical Attributes * Hair color: Dark brown * Eye color: Hazel * Height: above average height Personality and Traits She is very naive in the beginning of the series but she is willful and loyal. By the end of the series she is a badass. Grigori Powers # The sight that could travel to anywhere she wants, and see and sense what is going on # The power to heal herself and others. Although it is limited to only those who are Grigori, she remains the only one of her kind to be able to heal those other than her partner. # All five senses. # The ability to release an amethyst mist that can immobilize and mortalize exiled angels. # The ability to travel between the realms. Hence her nickname "rainbow" # Her blood. Possibly the most lethal weapon that can be utilized. # Increased speed # Ability to turn off emotions # Wind Her powers are beyond what the typical Grigori gifted with. Through birth and death, it provides a gateway for an angel to come through and share their essence with someone. The powers listed 1-6 are given to her at birth by Micheal, an angel of light from the Sole. Those listed 7-9 are given at death by Phoenix, a dark exile. It is known that exiled angels cannot share their essence, but Phoenix being the eccentric person he is is somehow able to share his essence with Violet. Relationships Partner * Lincoln Wood - Violet's partner and soulmate. Family *James Eden - Violet's father. The human side of her family. During Violet's younger years, his presence was often absent in her life. He has the occupation of an architect and is pretty unless in terms of cooking. This led to Violet frequently eating 1-minute meals or takeouts. *Evelyn Eden - Violet's mother. She gave away her life as one of the terms of the deal with Violet's angel maker when she gave birth to Violet. She was once a Grigori, but she abdicated that role and became human so she can devote the rest of her time with James. Friends *Stephanie- (Steph) - her best friend. Despite being only human, she is gifted with remarkable intelligence that has tremendously aided Violet and her fellow Grigori friends throughout their adventures. *Spencer- (Spence) - fellow Grigori/ Power: glamour/ "Always got your back Eden" *Salvatore - fellow Grigori and husband to Steph/ Power: lie detecting. *Zoe - fellow Grigori, Grigori partner to Salvatore/ Power: nature wielder. *Onyx - former exile turned human by Violet. Love Interests *Lincoln - (Linc) her Grigori partner and soulmate/ Power: shadow hunter/ The partners have ridden through the rough roads and still manage to find themselves back in each other's arms. Romantic love between Grigori partners is forbidden with the exception of soulmates. *Phoenix - Dark exile/ Phoenix had helped Violet cope through the difficult days of discovering the truth about herself. He became her friend but then discovers that he has ignited the sparks of feelings for her. Although his feelings were unrequited and positioned himself as her adversary during much of the series, his love for her remains true. Appearances Embrace Violet, at the beginning of the book, is a normal teen with her best friend Stephanie, leaving school. Violet, because of an incident happening between her and her past teacher, attended a self-defense course, where she met Lincoln Wood, a fellow attendee. Lincoln befriends Violet, and they start having outings together, like rock climbing and many physical activities. On the morning of Violet's 17th birthday, she finds strange markings on her wrist. She soon dismisses them and assumes they are bruises and blood vessels near the skin's surface. Violet invites Steph and Lincoln to celebrate her birthday with her father at the restaurant/bar, named Hades. During the party, Lincoln notices Violet's wrists and realizes they are Grigori markings, although not normal ones (more info on Grigori later). As she makes a plan to do something between the attraction between herself and Lincoln, she meets the dark, mysterious and handsome Phoenix. They dance. However, Lincoln becomes jealous and drags Violet away, outside. They walk back to the apartment home she shares with her father, but between the journey there, they share a smoldering kiss. Violet then get's very disgruntled and confused when Lincoln (Linc), say to her that they cannot be together. She get's mad but before she can say anything else, Lincoln abandons her on her doorstep. Over the next few chapters, Lincoln was visited by an old friend, Griffin informing him that he must tell Violet that she is a Grigori just as they are. But she is shocked when he finds that Violet had caught the end of their conversation at his front door, as she began to run away Lincoln had pleaded to give him a chance to explain. They returned inside and Griffin explains the role and embracing of a Grigori, but this only resulted in Violet wanting to play no part in this world and left. Lincoln still attempted to stay connected with Violet because they trained every morning at 6 a.m but day after day, he was left disappointed that she had not forgiven him and left Linc standing by the bus stop. After a while, Lincoln waited outside Violet's apartment building begging for a chance to talk in his car. He showed her his silver bangles that allowed him to use his powers to detect and defeat exiles, but once again she refused them. They didn't see each other again until a charity fundraiser party that Lincoln's mother was a part of extended an invitation to attend. During this fundraiser, he saw Violet once again had Phoenix at her side making Lincoln uneasy, but still attempts to be a well-mannered man and introduces himself, but as soon as his handshake was rejected knew for a fact that Phoenix was an exile. Violet didn't care about that danger to her as he claims he doesn't lie to her. But Lincoln clearly sees the darkness clinging to her shadow. During a mission gone wrong Vi tags along with Magda and Lincoln to meet the others but has an awful flush of her Grigori senses. When it became too much Violet yelled for Lincoln to kiss her. As he did he could feel the senses that had been torturing her. In the process, she also figured out that she possesses all five senses of a Grigori, whereas most possess only two to three. Although the two reconcile, Violet still believes that for the time being, Phoenix is what she needs. But as time passes Lincoln ends up severely injured and on the brink of death when a mission had gone wrong, leaving Vi with no choice but to embrace her destiny. While in the process of embracing she must kill an image of a person or her choice. At the last moment she selects the image of herself, causing her to believe she killed a part of herself and becomes uneasy with the idea of ever using her dagger. Upon her return from the cliff leap as a full-fledged Grigori, she had trouble using her new powers and had to kiss Lincoln to heal him, rather than just touching the wound. Once she had repaired all off Lincoln's injuries she had become distant from him once again, Phoenix claiming her at his side. Lincoln discovers that she and Phoenix had slept together along their journey to the cliff. This left Lincoln on edge and raging about all the preparations he had made for the night when he and Violet finally have sex, even though Grigori partners are forbidden to have relationships. But Violet still left Lincoln questioning what he valued more. Eventually Grigori and Exile alike end up at Hades in a battle, when Violet and Lincoln harshly finds out that Phoenix is the son of Adam and Lilith, making Phoenix the most powerful Dark Exile (other than his mother, Lilith). Feeling betrayed, Violet joins the fight and is brutally stabbed with a sword from behind but not before she can free her powerful mist, allowing the Grigori to return the stationary exiles. Violet, in the end, uses her power of will to strip exile Onyx of his angelic power, leaving him as a human. But the wound from the sword was so great that she needed Lincoln to cure her immediately. Lincoln and Violet once again kiss, but Lincoln can't heal her in the short amount of time she has left. She begins to slip away with Griffin trying to keep her awake long enough for Lincoln to heal her. But in an act of love, Phoenix uses his power and heals her wound. Rage with Phoenix's ability to heal her caused her to spit fury for allowing her to embrace although he himself could have healed Lincoln. This left a great mark on Phoenix as he left, leaving Violet in Lincoln's arms on the floor. The end of the novel depicts Lincoln and Violet at a Marathon run that they were training for and after a long time has reconciled. The story ends with Lincoln leaving a white lily on Violet's doorstep with a message that training was starting up once more. Entice At the beginning of the book Violet is at school, hoping that she can balance life with being a Grigori, and that everything can be as normal as possible. She and Lincoln go on a hunt for a few exiles but Violet is still hesitant about using her dagger. Emblaze Endless Empower Etymology Trivia Category:Books Category:Characters